This protocol investigates the effects of clonidine in alpha-2 adrenergic agonist on food intake in satiety in patients with depression and healthy controls. Clonidine is a potent promoter of feeding through inhibition of satiety in animal models. We hypothesize that it will be a potent promoter of feeding in humans as well and that these effects will be pronounced in controls and quite blunted by comparison in depressives.